gaelicgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayo GAA
The Mayo County Board of the Gaelic Athletic Association (GAA) (Irish: Cumann Luthchleas Gael Coiste Maigh Eo) or Mayo GAA is one of the 32 county boards of the GAA in Ireland, and is responsible for Gaelic games in County Mayo and the Mayo inter-county teams. Mayo's senior Gaelic football team play in the Connacht Senior Football Championship. Despite having three All-Ireland Senior Football Championship wins—1936, 1950 and 1951—Mayo have in recent times become known for their propensity to reach All-Ireland Senior Football Championship Finals only to fall at the ultimate hurdle. Mayo hold the Championship record for consecutive losing All-Ireland Senior Football Final appearances—this currently stands at seven. In 1989, they reached their first All-Ireland Senior Football Championship Final since their last victory in 1951 only to lose to Cork. In 1996, a freak point by Meath at the end of the final forced a replay, which saw Mayo concede another late score that would deny them victory. Kerry bridged an 11-year title gap against them in 1997 with a three-point win, before torturing them by eight points in 2004 and thirteen points in 2006.2 Mayo returned to the All-Ireland Senior Football Championship Final in 2012 only for the "Kafkaesque black farce" to continue as usual—with Donegal allowed to bridge a 20-year gap between titles, helped in no small part by a nightmare opening quarter for Mayo as Michael Murphy—whose father is from Mayo—launched a rocket of a shot into the goal after three minutes. Then, in the eleventh minute, Colm McFadden seized the ball from the grasp of Kevin Keane and slid it into the net for a second Donegal goal. Mayo managed thirteen points to Donegal's two goals and eleven, only got on the scoresheet after sixteen minutes when already two goals behind and never led during the match. 2013 saw Mayo in the final again, and once more coming up short, this time being seen off by Dublin, who won by a single point. 2014 Saw the Mayo team progress to the All Ireland semi finals where the drew what was said to be one of the best matches of the Championship with Kerry. the replay was controversially moved out of Croke Park to the Gaelic Grounds in Limerick; where Mayo eventually lost after extra time in another thrilling encounter. Crest, colours and supporters The team's traditional colours are green and red. The Mayo jersey will commonly be mostly green, with a thick horizontal red stripe just below chest level. These colours are inspired by "The Green Above The Red", a rebel song. Mayo's current crest is based on the county's coat of arms. It features four crosses, each representing a diocese of the Catholic Church in Mayo. The Patriarchal or 'double' cross represents the Archdiocese of Tuam, while the three smaller Passion crosses represent Achonry, Killala and Galway/Kilmacduagh/Kilfenora. The Irish root word of the county, "Maigh Eo", means "plain of the yew trees", and the trees that surround the crest represent this. As well as this, the number of trees is significant, with the nine trees representing the number of baronies in the county. The sailing ship represents the county's maritime history, while the red sea below the green hills represents the traditional "green above the red" motif of the county. The Mayo GAA crest also features the Irish words Críost Linn, which translates to "Christ be with us". Mayo's current sponsors are Irish sports store chain Elverys Sports. Their jersey's are provided by Irish manufacturers O'Neill's sportswear. Mayo's unofficial supporters club is Mayo Club '51. Their crest is based on the current GAA crest, with the famous mountain Croagh Patrick in green and the sea beneath it in red, signifying the county's coastline. The name of the club commemorates the year that the Mayo senior footballers last won the Sam Maguire Cup, a year which is synonymous with Mayo football. Traditionally a football county, Mayo have always had a large support at minor, U21 and senior level. Despite a long spell without winning the Sam Maguire Cup, Mayo fans have always had a reputation for being a colourful and loyal group of supporters. Intercounty Gaelic Football Mayo have had past players named on the Team of the Millennium. Distinguished players in Mayo's past include Willie Joe Padden, Liam McHale, Tom Langan, Seán Flanagan, Seamus O'Malley and Ciarán McDonald. History Though not affiliated through the 1890s, there is strong evidence of GAA activity in Mayo and the rivalry with Galway that brought success to both counties from the 1930s on was already in evidence. This history between Mayo and Galway has produced two of the finest footballing teams in the game. Between them, the two teams have more than three quarters of the Connacht titles that have been contested. Mayo have an unequalled number of consecutive National Football League titles. The Mayo team were champions in 1934, 1935, 1936, 1937, 1938, and 1939. Early years – Mayo's first All-Ireland One of the great turning points in GAA history west of the Shannon was the 1935 Connacht Final when 26,000 turned out to see National League champions Mayo beat the All-Ireland champions Galway in Roscommon. In the 1936 Connacht Final Mayo were leading by a goal in the last minute when Brendan Nestor scored an equalising goal for Galway – he raised the flag himself and caused a riot. However, Mayo won the replay and went on to capture their first All-Ireland title, beating Laois by 4–11 to 0–5 in the final. The following year, 1937, they were the victim of a Louis Blessing last-minute goal in the All Ireland Semi-Final against Cavan in another match that featured a pitch invasion. It ended Mayo's run of 57 matches without defeat. Mayo dominated the National Football League for six years, but pulled out of the 1939–40 league in a grievance over the 1939 semi-final, a bad-tempered draw and replay with Kerry. Mayo returned to the competition to win their seventh National Football League title in 1941. Unfortunately, due to World War II, the league was suspended for four seasons until 1946, and Mayo were unable to add to these successes. 1940s and 1950s – Mayo's greatest ever team Following Mayo's 1939 Connacht Final victory, it took the team nine years to emerge from Connacht again, but they narrowly lost the 1948 All-Ireland Final to Cavan and 1949 semi-final to Meath. However, they returned to Croke Park in 1950 to win an extraordinary All-Ireland title when Louth's Sean Boyle had his kick-out charged down and Mick Flanagan broke through for a freak winning goal, Mayo winning the game by 2–5 to 1–6. In 1951 Mayo retained the All-Ireland title, winning their third overall, with three late points from Pádraig Carney (known as the flying doctor because he had returned from the United States to play the game) giving Mayo a 2–8 to 0–9 win over Meath. During this period, Mayo also won the National Football League in 1949 and 1954, their eight and ninth titles in this competition. Eight wides and a one-point defeat in the replayed 1955 All-Ireland Semi-Final against Dublin brought this particular era to an end. Mayo went 12 years without winning another Connacht Championship title, until the Mayo team of the late 1960s won the Connacht Championship in 1967 (destroying Galway's 4-in-a-row All-Ireland hopes in the process) and again in 1969. Mayo also added their tenth National League title to their collection in 1970, beating Down in the final on a scoreline of 4–7 to 0–10. Despite this success, the 1970s was arguably the least successful decade in the history of Mayo football, as the team failed to win a Connacht Championship title throughout the decade, coming closest when losing the 1975 final to Sligo following a replay. Modern era – Mayo's return to regional prominence While the team had not won an All-Ireland final since 1951, the 1980s saw a marked improvement in the team's fortunes, with the side winning four Connacht titles (1981, 1985, 1988 and 1989). The 1989 Connacht title winning team, managed by John O'Mahony, went on to defeat Tyrone in the All-Ireland semi-final before going close to winning an All-Ireland title in Mayo's first final appearance in 38 years, eventually losing the game to Cork on a scoreline of 0–17 to 1–11. Despite winning Connacht titles in 1992 and 1993, the early 1990s was a largely unsuccessful period for Mayo, as Connacht football in general suffered a severe drop in standards between 1990 and 1995. Numerous managers including Brian McDonald, Jack O'Shea and Anthony Egan failed to improve the team's fortunes. In late 1995, following another unsuccessful season which included the team's relegation to Division 3 of the National Football League, former player John Maughan, who had achieved some notable successes as manager of Clare including a 1992 Munster Championship title win, was brought in as manager in an effort to improve the team's standing. The improvements were swift with Mayo winning Division 3 of the National League in 1996 before going on to win their third Connacht title of the decade. Maughan's side produced their performance of the year in the All-Ireland Semi-Final against Kerry, winning by 2–13 to 1–10, a lobbed goal from 40 metres by James Horan in the last minute of the game sealing the victory. In the All-Ireland Final against Meath Ray Dempsey's 45th-minute goal gave Mayo a lead of six points; however a Meath comeback, culminating in a last-minute Colm Coyle long-range point, saw the game end in a draw on a scoreline of 1–9 to 0–12. During a bad-tempered replay – which included a brawl in which Liam McHale, one of Mayo's most influential players, was sent off – Mayo led by four points at half-time only to succumb to a Tommy Dowd goal, losing the game by one-point on a scoreline of 2–9 to 1–11. Mayo retained the Connacht title in 1997, beating Sligo in the final, and went on to reach their second successive All-Ireland Final following a 0–13 to 0–7 victory over the Leinster Champions, Offaly. However, Mayo again lost out in the final, losing by 0–13 to 1–7 against Kerry. Mayo returned to Division 1 of the National Football League and another Connacht title (Mayo's fifth of the decade) followed in 1999, however Mayo failed to reach another All-Ireland Final and manager John Maughan resigned. Under new manager, Pat Holmes, Mayo won their eleventh National Football League title in 2001, beating arch rivals Galway in the final on a scoreline of 0–13 to 0–12 courtesy of a late point from substitute Marty McNicholas, in the only ever national final played between the two western rivals. However, Mayo failed to win a Connacht title under Holmes and his departure at the end of the 2002 season paved the way for John Maughan's return for a second stint as manager of the team. His first season in charge was not particularly successful however, with Mayo eventually falling to Fermanagh in the last 12 of the championship following a Connacht Final defeat to Galway. In 2004, Mayo regained the Connacht title with ease following facile wins over New York, Galway and Roscommon, with none of these teams able to finish their matches within five points of Mayo. Mayo followed this success with a surprise victory over reigning All-Ireland Champions Tyrone in the All-Ireland Quarter Final (the quarter final staqe having been added to the championship in 2001) on a scoreline of 0–16 to 1–09. However, Mayo's form rapidly deteriorated following this win, and the team struggled to see off surprise semi-finalists Fermanagh following a replay, before losing the All-Ireland Final to Kerry by eight points on a scoreline of 1–20 to 2–9. Mayo failed to retain their Connacht title in 2005 and, following a three-point All-Ireland Quarter Final defeat to Kerry the same year, Maughan again resigned as manager. In 2006, Mickey Moran became Mayo's first manager from outside the county since Jack O'Shea managed the team in the early 1990s. Moran guided the team to another Connacht title and, following an unconvincing replay victory over Laois in the All-Ireland Quarter Final, Mayo produced arguably their greatest performance of the modern era to come from seven points behind with 20 minutes remaining to defeat favourites Dublin on a scoreline of 1–16 to 2–12 in the All-Ireland Semi-Final in front of an attendance of 82,300 at Croke Park. Kerry again awaited Mayo in the All Ireland Final and for the third time in 10 years they defeated Mayo, this time on a scoreline of 4–15 to 3–5. Despite the relative success of the 2006 season, rumours persisted of divisions between Moran and the Mayo County Board and Moran was not retained as manager for the 2007 season. In 2007, John O'Mahony returned as Mayo manager following a 16-year absence during which he had won a Connacht title with Leitrim (1994) as well as two All-Ireland titles with Galway (1998 and 2001) and in his first season led the team to the National League Final, where they were defeated by Donegal. Mayo retained their Division 1 status under O'Mahony, but failed to win a Connacht title or reach the last eight of the All-Ireland Football Championship during the first two years of his tenure. In 2008, the team reached the last 12 of the Championship, but were narrowly beaten by Tyrone, who went on to become All-Ireland champions. An injury time point by Peader Gardiner saw Mayo win their first Connacht title since O'Mahony's return, and their 42nd title overall, when they beat Galway in the 2009 Connacht Final on a scoreline of 2–12 to 1–14. They met Meath in the All-Ireland Quarter Finals and were defeated by 2-15 to 1-15. 2010 was a disappointing year for Mayo; despite reaching the National League Final, they were beaten by Cork, and defeat in the Connacht Championship first round by Sligo was followed up by an All-Ireland Qualifier Round 1 loss to Longford. John O'Mahony immediately stepped down as Mayo manager to be replaced by James Horan. After suffering a scare in London in the first round of the 2011 Connacht Championship, Mayo won that year’s Championship by beating Roscommon in a rain sodden Dr. Hyde Park on 17 July. Mayo were underdogs going into the All-Ireland Quarter Final against reigning champions Cork, but won by four points. Although the team's involvement ended at the Semi Final stage with a nine-point defeat to Kerry, there were signs of improvement from the nadir of the previous year. Mayo lost the 2012 All-Ireland Senior Football Championship Final to Donegal, conceding two goals in the first eleven minutes, failing to score until the sixteenth minute and never leading in the match. Donegal won by 2:11 to 0:13 Mayo returned to the final the following year, this time it was Dublin that saw them off beating them by a single point on a scoreline of 2:12 to 1:14. All Stars The annual GAA All Stars Awards recognise the players considered to be the best in their selected positions in the country in any given year. The awards were instituted in 1971 and Mayo's John Carey was among the inaugural selection in that year. Despite winning only two awards in total during their unsuccessful 1970s period, Mayo have been one of the most successful teams nationally in terms of All Star awards gained, with Mayo players winning 35 awards to date. Willie Joe Padden and Dermot Flanagan became the first Mayo players to win multiple awards, both winning their second in 1989. Kenneth Mortimer achieved the same feat in 1997, as did James Horan in 1999 and James Nallen in 2004. Mortimer became the first Mayo player to win back to back awards, winning in both 1996 and 1997, a feat matched by Lee Keegan (2012, 2013) and Colm Boyle (2013, 2014), and exceeded by Keith Higgins, who completed three-in-a-row in 2014. Kenneth and Conor Mortimer became the first Mayo siblings to win awards when Conor won an All Star in 2006. * 1971 - Johnny Carey (Right-Full Back) * 1979 - Joe McGrath (Left-Full Forward) * 1985 - Dermot Flanagan (Left-Full Back), Willie Joe Padden (Midfield), Kevin McStay (Right-Full Forward) * 1989 - Gabriel Irwin (Goalkeeper), Jimmy Browne (Right-Full Back), Dermot Flanagan (Left-Full Back), Wille Joe Padden (Midfield), Noel Durkin (Left-Half Forward) * 1992 - TJ Kilgallon (Midfield) * 1993 - Kevin O'Neill (Right-Half Forward) * 1996 - Kenneth Mortimer (Right-Full Back), Pat Holmes (Right-Half Back), James Nallen (Centre-Half Back), Liam McHale (Midfield), James Horan (Left-Half Forward) * 1997 - Kenneth Mortimer (Right-Full Back), Pat Fallon (Midfield) * 1999 - James Horan (Left-Half Forward) * 2004 - James Nallen (Centre-Half Back), Ciaran McDonald (Centre-Half Forward) * 2006 - Alan Dillon (Left-Half Forward), Conor Mortimer (Right-Full Forward) * 2012 - Ger Cafferkey (Full Back), Keith Higgins (Left-Full Back), Lee Keegan (Right-Half Back), Alan Dilon (Centre-Half Forward), * 2013 - Keith Higgins (Left-Full Back), Lee Keegan (Right-Half Back), Colm Boyle (Left-Half Back), Aiden O'Shea (Midfield) * 2014 - Keith Higgins (Left-Full Back), Colm Boyle (Left-Half Back), Cillian O'Connor (Right-Corner Forward) Honours * 3 All-Ireland Senior Football Championships ** 1936, 1950, 1951 * 5 All-Ireland Junior Football Championships ** 1933, 1950, 1957, 1995, 1997 * 4 All-Ireland Under-21 Football Championships ** 1967, 1974, 1983, 2006 * 7 All-Ireland Minor Football Championships ** 1935, 1953, 1966, 1971, 1978, 1985, 2013 * 4 All-Ireland Vocational Schools Championships ** 1971, 1975, 1982, 1999 * 11 National Football Leagues ** 1934, 1935, 1936, 1937, 1938, 1939, 1941, 1949, 1954, 1970, 2001 * 46 Connacht Senior Football Championships ** 1901, 1903, 1904, 1906, 1907, 1908, 1909, 1910, 1915, 1916, 1918, 1920, 1921, 1923, 1924, 1929, 1930, 1931, 1932, 1935, 1936, 1937, 1939, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1955, 1967, 1969, 1981, 1985, 1988, 1989, 1992, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2004, 2006, 2009, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 * 39 Connacht Minor Football Championships ** 1930, 1931, 1933, 1934, 1935, 1936, 1940, 1946, 1947, 1950, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1957, 1958, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964, 1966, 1971, 1973, 1974, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1985, 1991, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2013, 2014 * 23 Connacht Under-21 Football Championships ** 1967, 1968, 1970, 1971, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1980, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1994, 1995, 1997, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 * 29 Connacht Junior Football Championships ** 1907, 1913, 19141924, 29125, 1927, 1930, 1933, 1934, 1936, 1937, 1950, 1951, 1953, 1955, 1957, 1963, 1967, 1968, 1970, 1971, 1993, 1995, 1997, 2001, 2002, 2007, 2012, 2015 Club Gaelic Football Gaelic football is the dominant code for the majority of clubs in Mayo. Football within the county is broken into four geographic regions for administration and competition purposes, although the main championships are run on an all-county basis. The 46 clubs in Mayo are broken down as below. North Mayo: * Ardagh * Ardnaree * Ballina Stephenites * Ballycastle * Ballycroy * Belmullet * Bonniconlon * Crossmolina Deel Rovers * Kilcommon * Kilfian * Kilalla * Kiltane * Knockmore * Lacken * Lahardane * Moygownagh South Mayo: * Ballinrobe * Claremorris * Davitts * Garrymore * Hollymount/Carramore * Kilmaine * Mayo Gaels * Shrule/Glencorrib * The Neale East Mayo: * Aghamore * Ballaghdereen * Ballyhaunis * Charlestown * Eastern Gaels * Kilmovee * Kiltimagh * Moy Davitts * Swinford West Mayo: * Achill * Ballintubber * Balla * Breaffy * Burrishoole * Castlebar Mitchels * Islandeady * Kilmeena * Louisburgh * Parke-Keelogues-Crimlin * Tourmakeady * Westport Tournaments A number of tournaments are organised in Mayo at various ages and grades. Some are organised initially on a divisional basis, with the winners of each division playing off for the county title. Others are ran on an all-county basis from the start. Many clubs have 'B' and even 'C' teams - these also compete, but at a lower level than the first team. Tournaments are ran on a knockout (championship) and league basis. Leagues are graded from Divisions 1A to 1F, which is in practice Divisions 1-6. Championships * Senior Football Championship * Intermediate Football Championship * Junior Football Championship ** Junior B Football Championship ** Junior C Football Championship * County Cup * Michael Walsh League * Minor Football Championship ** Minor B Football Championship ** Minor C Football Championship ** Minor D Football Championship ** Minor E Football Championship * Under 16 Football Championship ** Under 16 (2) Football Championship ** Under 16 (3) Football Championship ** Under 16 (4) Football Championship ** Under 16 (5) Football Championship * Under 14 Football Championship ** Under 14 (2) Football Championship ** Under 14 (3) Football Championship ** Under 14 (4) Football Championship ** Under 14 (5) Football Championship Category:Gaelic Athletic Association clubs